


Let's Meet Somewhere

by TheDinosaurNerd



Series: Ol' Shoshone [3]
Category: Firewatch (Video Game), Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/F, Firewatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDinosaurNerd/pseuds/TheDinosaurNerd
Summary: A few months after the Shoshone incident, Max and Chloe meet up in a small diner.





	Let's Meet Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> took a while to get around to it, but I did promise more of this au
> 
> part of a series based on the game firewatch. you should probably read the other ones before this one

Max looked out the window, waiting. Her car sat in the dark parking lot, alone.

It had been a few months since the Shoshone incident. She and Chloe had been talking quite a bit since then, and they had agreed to meet up in a small town halfway between Seattle and Oregon. Max found a small shop, close enough to the highway, which they agreed on for a rendezvous.

Chloe was due to turn up any minute now. Max showed up early, and had been waiting for about ten minutes.

A rusty truck pulled into the lot next to Max’s car. The door opened, and out stepped a blue-haired girl with a beanie. Max smiles to herself as Chloe jogged across the lot and opened the door, setting off a bell. She walked over to the booth where Max was, and sat down across from her. Chloe smiled, pulling off her beanie. Max looked down, waiting for Chloe to say something. Chloe scratched her head, waiting for Max to say something.

Finally, Max snorted and started giggling, which set Chloe off laughing. Now, they were both laughing like crazy people.

Chloe put her head in her hand, still shaking from laughter. “Ok, from the top. Hi, Max!”

“Hey, Chloe. Your hair looks nice.” Chloe’s hair was still blue, but the roots were starting to turn blonde again. Chloe ran a hand through her hair.

“Thanks. So, how’re you? Seattle good?”

Max nodded. “Yeah, it’s pretty cool. I’ve found an ok job in an art supplies store. How about you, how’s Oregon?”

Chloe shrugged. “Yanno. Tiny shithole in the middle of nowhere. I’ve started working with my mom at the local diner, so that’s something.”

Max smiled at her.

* * *

 

A few minutes later, they both had food (Chloe got a bacon omelet and Max got a plate of Belgian waffles). Chloe wolfed down a forkful and turned to Max.

“You hear anything about the Shoshone recently?”

Max held up a finger as she finished her food. “Not for a while. It’s still closed, I think.”

“Think you’d go back for a job once they reopen?”

“Hella yeah. My superiors said they’d put in a good word for me if I ever decided to come back. I’d put in a good word for you, too, if you wanted.”

Chloe shrugged. “Maybe. Only if you were my supervisor again.” Chloe winked. Max started blushing.

* * *

 

“So, you take any good photos lately?”

Max smiled excitedly. “Yeah, actually. I think I have a few here-“

She opened her sack and started rummaging around. She pulled out a handful of polaroids and dumped them on the table. Chloe reached over and picked them up.

“Wow, Max, these are really good. As always.”

One of them was a selfie, with a small flower sitting on Max’s nose. Everything was out of focus except the flower. Chloe holds it up and flips it around.

“I like this one.”

“Yeah, that was… interesting to shoot. I had to try a few times to get the focus right. You can have it, if you want. It is your camera, after all.”

Chloe is about to protest, but Max gives her a shy smile that cuts off higher brain function for a few seconds. Chloe takes the photo and returns the rest to Max.

* * *

 

Max and Chloe walked to their cars. They’d finished their food a few minutes ago. They stopped by Max’s car.

“So… back to Seattle, huh?”

“Well, duh.”

They both chuckle. “Yeah. Well, you go and be a photographer, and I’ll go back to my shithole town, yeah?”

Max nods, holding her arm.

“I guess. See you around, Chloe.”

Out of nowhere, she gets up on her toes and kisses Chloe. Chloe hesitates, before putting a hand on Max’s shoulder.

“So… are we dating now?”

Max shrugs. “Why not?”

Max turns and climbs into her car. She rolls down the window.

“I’ll call you when I get home.”

“You better.” Chloe smiles jokingly. Max rolls up the window and starts the engine.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.


End file.
